Avengers Vol 1 44
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Stan Lee | CoverArtist1 = John Buscema | CoverArtist2 = Vince Colletta | CoverArtist3 = Stan Goldberg | CoverArtist4 = Artie Simek | BlockQuote = | StoryTitle1 = The Valiant Also Die! | Writer1_1 = Roy Thomas | Penciler1_1 = John Buscema | Inker1_1 = Vince Colletta | Colourist1_1 = | Letterer1_1 = Sam Rosen | Editor1_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis1 = The Black Widow is subjected to a lie-detector test to determine where her true loyalties lie. Although she is really still an ally of the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D., she beats the test and is set free. Hawkeye and Hercules remain captives though. The rest of the Avengers arrrive at the base and attack. They gradually make headway through the communist troops. Hawkeye manages to escape and joins in the fighting. Captain America is separated from his team mates and challenged to a one-on-one fight with the Red Guardian. In the midst of the duel, Cap loses his shield but gains the upper hand, until Colonel Ling electrocutes him. The Red Guardian is unhappy that Captain America was defeated so dishonorably. While her opponents are distracted, the Black Widow tries to disable the Psychotron, but is caught in the act and shot at by the Colonel. The Red Guardian leaps in the way and takes the shot, however, and the Black Widow completes her task. She is then shot just as Hawkeye runs in and catches her. With the Psychotron disabled, Hercules breaks free. He, Cap and Hawkeye (carrying an injured Black Widow) follow. United once more, the entire Avengers team retreat from the base. Colonel Ling tries to kill the Avengers one last time with a rocket launcher but is stopped again by the Red Guardian. The rocket blows up the base and the Avengers barely escape. Back in the U.S., the Black Widow is rushed to the hospital. The Avengers, and especially Hawkeye, are relieved to learn she is expected to make a full recovery. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * * ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** ** *** Items: * * * * * ** * * Para-sonic thermo-ray * Stun-ray Vehicles: * | Notes = * This story continues in part in . * Although Alexi Shostakov (Earth-616) dies in this issue, other individuals had previously and will later assume the role Red Guardian. The next will be Tania Belinskaya in . * The characteriziation of the Red Guardian is a rare depiction in mid-60s Marvel Comics of a somewhat sympathetic Russian. In general, any communist character was either an unwilling pawn (such as Hawkeye and the Black Widow used to be) or a cowardly, craven and thoroughly disreputable villain. The Red Guardian is shown to be a true believer in Soviet communism, but still has a sense of honor and integrity, leading him to turn against his allies at a crucial moment because he respects Cap and refuses to attack an enemy who is in retreat. * Credits: ** E Pluribus Marvel! Be It Hereby Known To All True Believers That The Titanic Team Of Stan Lee (editor), Roy Thomas (writer), and John Buscema (artist) Have Co-Created Yet Another Mind-Bending Modern Masterpiece! -Signed- Vince Colletta (Inker) Sam Rosen (Letterer) ** Okay, So We Signed The Thing Already! Now Can We Have Our Paychecks? ... Vince and Sam * References: | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Twelve Labors of Hercules